Generally, it is common for a user when using a primary application want to access data available in a secondary application. Typically, the user is required to manually activate the secondary application and navigate to the desired data. Further, the user then needs to close the secondary application to return to the primary application.
In systems and methods of the related art, consider a scenario where the user needs to access content in an application from another application context. In this case, the user needs to perform multiple operations manually such as navigating to other application and performing interactions such as copy-paste, drag, etc. which is inconvenient and time consuming for the user. Consider another scenario where the user needs to access or transfer the content within the same application. In this case, the user needs to transition across different screens manually involving multiple operations which are inconvenient and time consuming for the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.